Old Man Suddard: Parallels
Old Man Suddard: Parallels In the year 2013, fans of the Old Man Suddard franchise, created a fanfic story that featured a crossover between a couple of the Suddard characters from different media. The creators of Suddard liked this idea so much that, in 2015, they decided to release an eight part comic series called, Old Man Suddard: Parallels to coincide with the fortieth anniversary of the first Suddard film. The comic featured many different versions of Suddard from over the years and established the world of Suddard to be part of a larger multiverse of alternate dimensions known as the Suddardverse. These universes would be noted with the word SUD followed by a number. The eighth and final part of parallels was released on the same day as the 2015 Suddardcon which was held on the anniversary of the first film’s release. The story of Parallels featured the various Suddards and friends teaming up under the leadership of Suddard from SUD 1 to take on a monster known as Sudpocolypse who intends to destroy the Suddardverse. We learn that Old Man Suddard of SUD 1 was created in a lab and many believe this to be the true origin of Suddard. In part eight, it is revealed that the Suddard of SUD 1 is a clone and not the Suddard from the films. This Suddard is killed and the real Suddard from the films takes over as the Suddard leader. This angered fans as they believed that they finally knew the true origin of Suddard. Suddard and the team eventually defeat Sudpocolypse. Suddards and friend featured along with universe and dead or alive status. The original Old Man Suddard from the films and canon comics and novels. From universe SUD D103. Bing Lee, The Red Sud from Universe SUD D103. Black Man Suddard from Universe SUD D103. Old Man Moscow from the what if issues of Old Man Suddard: The comic, Universe SUD 588. Old Man Suddard of SUD 1. DEAD Sudpocolypse of SUD 01010101010101010101. DEAD Even older Old Man Suddard of SUD 20. DEAD Suddard McBauer, from non-Suddard related franchise, Sud Hard. From SUD 2305. Non-canon novel Suddard, Benji Handslam and The Maori from universe SUD 4593. Newspaper strip Suddard from universe SUD 87504. Action figure Suddard from Sudco from universe SUD 392202. DEAD The brothers, Dukes of Suddard from universe SUD 23423. DEAD Broadway musical Suddard from universe SUD 978655. DEAD Young Man Suddard from Suddard Year one, universe SUD 243234. Suddardy Night Fever Suddard from universe SUD 47. DEAD Requim of an Old Man Suddard, Old Woman Suddard and Old Man Suddard the Rabbit from universe SUD 888. Cyber Suddard from SUD 3000. DEAD Suddard Reborn from SUD 493. DEAD Puzzling Suddard Presents, SUD 55435, no Suddard appears, just mentioned. Suddard, Lynch the Turtle, General Girth and Wanki Wizard from Suddard and Friends Happy Hour, SUD 6596. SUDDAR3D From SUD 3. DEAD Sub Suddard from Suddard Kombat, SUD 2121. DEAD Tetris Suddard from Suddardy Tetris, SUD 435983242. DEAD Suddard: Quest for the Golden Horton, SUD 43534521. DEAD Suddard Kart, SUD 333. Manga Suddard from Horton no Suddardu, SUD 7243432425. Wild West Suddard, SUD 4509845. Doctor Suddard from SUD 436983. Pirate Suddard from SUD 593045. Spider Suddard from SUD 2349249034. Suddard Woman of SUD 32423567. Japanese Suddard, Yuri Suddardmaru leader of the Suddardoku Rangers, SUD 96950. The Suddard Corps from SUD 597974. Suddard UK of SUD 2931. Alternate Suddard where Suddard is Officer Green, SUD 674645. DEAD Alternate Suddard where Suddard is Benji, SUD 869. Monster Suddard of SUD 94506834085. Suddard the Knight, SUD 432453265274. Japanese Ninja Monkey Man Suddard, Daiko Renakowa of SUD 12. Untamed perfume Suddard of SUD 661. DEAD Demon Suddard of SUD 666. Japanese Suddard, Edo Masho, elemental master monk of SUD 02003. Ordinary Man Suddard of SUD 32131. Inbred Suddard of SUD 4242. Dog Suddard of SUD 103135657. Suddardi, the Indian Suddard, SUD 104381944. Native American Suddard, SUD 32420482395832. And hundreds more.